


Entanglements [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Saving The World, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blowing Up Planets, Compensatory Incest Porn Of The Gods, F/M, Incest, It Kind Of Goes On From There, Knotting, Loki Joins the Avengers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sex Pollen, That's The Kinks Through The First Scene, The Mighty Frog Thor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huh, was Tony's first thought when the spell broke and all of a sudden his brain came back online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglements [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entanglements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036957) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Length: 2:00:21  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/entanglements.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
